Seducción
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Mi profesor un seductor, su cabello rojiso y esa cicatriz, su rostro varonil y eso ojos entre el pacifico purpura el exitante ambar, me tratara de seducir? el capi3, esta mal escrito asi que se repite en el 4, gracis
1. Chapter 1

TiTulo: "SEDUCIRTE ES UN PLACER" Titulo 1º cap.: 'profesor de historia' serie: Rurouni kenshin

La joven más codiciada de su instito, salía de su aula para dirigirse al jardin a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Tenía el cabello largo de un azabeche, sus ojos tan profundos, puros y demostrativo eran su mejor arma para cautivar, también estaban sus labios q a pesar de no ser muy gruesos, su color carmin era totalmente seductor. Tenía buenos senos, aunque no demasiado grandes, lo suficientes para ser exitantes, sus caderas extrechas y buen trasero a ojos masculinos. Piernas largas y de figura esbelta, una gran mujer para solo tener 17 años y sin olvidar q era la más destacada también por su inteligencia.  
Se dirigía al jardin, cuando un brazo masculino rodeaba su cintura, exaltandola.

-Enishi!- reprocho kaoru soltando el agarre.

- q pasa kao?- preguntó, poniendo una cara de inocencía, la cual a kaoru le causo gracia y comenso a reir- hey! q te pasó kao?- confundido, pregunto.

-nada, nada jajaja es q te veias super gracioso con esa cara- y volvió a reir, pero esta vez más pausadamente.

-oye kao, sabes del nuevo profesor de historia?- pregunto Enishi, y al mismo tiempo comenzando a comer.

-no, capaz y es un viejo como el anterior, no existía clase q no me quedara dormida- rio kaoru.

Así pasaron las clases entre comentarios por el nuevo profesor, mañana tendrian clases de historia y por fin lo conocerian.

EN LA CASA DE KAORU-------------------

toc-toc

-kaoru, ya llegaste - dijo Yahiko mientras le abría la puerta a su hermana.

-no, todavía estoy en el institu, q no me ves?- dijo de forma molesta, kaoru.

-ja-ja-ja- rio cortadamente- estas algo molesta hoy, busu eh- respondio el de forma burlona .

-dejame en paz , enano - y se retiro a su habitacion .  
YA EN ELLA -----------

Kaoru se desvistio se coloco , una bata y se dirigio al cuarto de baño .  
- mañana sera un gran dia...

CONTINUARA... 


	2. Accidente en el taxibus

titulo: "SEDUCIRTE ES UN PLACER"  
titulo 2 cap: 'Coincidencias'  
serie: Rurouni kenshin

resumen cap. anterior-----------------------------

-mañana será un gran día...- dijo kaoru entrando al agua.

cap.2:---------------------------------------------

AL OTRO DÍA·······················································

- me voy!- gritaba kaoru a su familia.

-vete de una vez- le respondió Yahiko.

Kaoru salió tranquilamente de su cada y se dirigió a tomar un autobus para ir a su instituto, ya q no había otra forma de llegar.

-maldición! no aparece nada- se quejaba la pelinegra-bien- dijo alegre al ver aparecer un autobus- q extraño- murmuro asombrada- normalmente los autobuses estan llenos, solo hay un pasajero- susurraba extrañada.

El viaje era comodo, tranquilo y rapido, el viaje era por ciudad, campo y bosque, para luego llegar al instituto de kaoru. De rrepente unos hombres hicieron detener el autobus y al subirse le dispararon, matandolo enseguida.  
Los hombres bajaron a kaoru y al hombre, q era algo extraño, para ser un japones, su cabello era colorin y sus ojos color lavanda.

-saquen todo lo q tengan- ordeno uno de los hombres .

kaoru se quito su mochila y todo el dinero, el otro pasajero la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, un relog de la mejor calidad y su billetera que debía tener alrededor de 30 yenes.

-dije todo! la ropa también!- gritaba isterico uno de los ladrones.

Entonces kaoru asustada, se empezo a devesti, al giual que el hombre, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos y los hombres escaparon dejandolos en el medio del bosque.

- como te llamas?- pregunto el pelirrojo a kaoru.

- kamiya kaoru, tu?- dijo sentada en el suelo, recargada en un arbol y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Himura kenshin, un gusto srta. kaoru- dijo ofreciendole una mano para levantarla y con la otra tapaba su sexo.

-gracias- dijo recibiendo la mano de kenshin y dejando ver sus senos.

-ud. tiene buenos senos sabía?- mientras la paraba, acotó.

- ahhh- grito asustada, y al estar ya parada colocó rapidamente una mano tapando sus senos.

-cuantos años tienes? seguramente ya eres toda una mujer no? tus atributos no me niegan jeje-

-tengo 17 años, tu?- pregunto timida y sonrojada por el recien comentario.

- 26 años, que haremos kaoru?-

-nose- dijo nuevamente deprimida y con lagrimas amenazantes con salir.

- ya sé, porque no vamos a mi casa, queda un poco más atras-.

-claro!-. grito emocionada.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y kaoru miraba de reojo a kenshin, sonrojada al darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraban, su vista comenzaba en el rostro masculino de kenshin, para luego bajar a sus hombros y a su bien fomado torso, pero su vista inquieta también se posaba en la entrepierna de kenshin, justo donde su mano se posaba, tapando su sexo.  
Sin embargo kenshin estaba muy atento a lo que kaoru hacía y uan sonrisa seductora aparecía en los labios del pelirrojo, descubriendo su sexo.

-ahhh que haces?-. dijo tapandose los ojos inmediatamente.

-perdon es q pensé tendrias curiosidad ya que mirabas tanto esa parte- rio divertido.

- mejor apuremosnos- dijo empezando a caminar más rapido y con la vista escondida bajo su flequillo.

-tranquila- la paró y la apegó a un arbol acercandose a ella.

-que haces- susurraba inquieta kaoru y su respiración se agitaba al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de kenshin y eso la estremecía, de sobre manera-vamosnos por favor- y se separo de kenshin lo que más pudo y comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

-ya llegamos- dijo kenshin enfrente de una gigante mansión.

-waooooo que casota- decía kaoru asombrada.

-vivo solo en esta casa soy profesor- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Se vistieron y kenshin ofreció llevar a kaoru hasta su casa.

- gracias por traerme, puede pasar un momento para que yo me cambie ropa y le devuelva la suya- decía kaoru dentro del auto.

-no te preocupes, me la devolveras en otra ocación, estoy seguro nos volveremos a encontrar- y sin previo aviso besó a kaoru.

kaoru se bajo rapidamente y entro a su habitancion aprovechando que había nadie en casa. -Espero no volverle a ver nunca más!-. gritaba sonrojada.

AL OTRO DÍA--------------------------------------

continuara...

Bueno aqui esta la otra parte jejeje, se que mis capis son cortitos, pero ahora tratare de hacerlos más largos Sayonara. 


	3. primer extasis, la llegada de susume

Cap 3: "Nos volvimos a encontrar"

Recuento cap anterior...

- gracias por traerme, puede pasar un momento para que yo me cambie ropa y le devuelva la suya- decía kaoru dentro del auto.

-no te preocupes, me la devolveras en otra ocación, estoy seguro nos volveremos a encontrar- y sin previo aviso besó a kaoru.

kaoru se bajo rapidamente y entro a su habitancion aprovechando que había nadie en casa. -Espero no volverle a ver nunca más!-. gritaba sonrojada.

AL OTRO DÍA--------------------------------------

continuara...

Aquel día kaoru había faltado a clases por ese incidente, así que decidio en vez de aburrirse en casa, se fue al centro de la cuidad de compras. Se cambio la ropa masculina que el sujeto de la mañana le había pasado y se coloco un top negro de una tela realmente delgada, una mini falda de jeans y unos zapatos altos, lo que la hacían ver deliciosa a ojos masculinos.

RRRR!!!!RRRR!!!(sonido del celular)

-quien será a esta hora?- se preguntó asombrada ya que suponía que estaba en el instituto y no podían llamarla allí, - alo? quien habla???-.

-kao-chan disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, interrumpi tu clase?- le decía una voz femenina y muy calida, aunque denotaba apuro.

-no mamá, hace media hora atrás me asaltaron en el bus en el cual me dirigia a el instituto y he tenido que faltar a el instituto- respondió desganada, ya que su madre no era con la persona que más quería hablar en ese momento.

-hijita!!!! pero no te paso nada cierto????- pregunto angustiada y notoriamente preocupada, la mamá y papá de kaoru eran empresarios ocupados y se pasaban gran parte del tiempo arriba de un avion, viajando de aqui para allá, por eso era extraño que la madre de kaoru la llamara.

-no... no me paso nada, aparte de quitarme todo lo que llevaba, pero bueno... para que me llamabas???- trato de cambiar el tema.

-veraz amor, la hija de uno de mis colegas se irá a tokio, pero ella se quedará en la casa de su hermano mayor, lo malo es que ella es una niña de 7 años y no tiene con quien quedarse, asi que yo le ofreci que tu te quedaras, junto con Yahiko en la mansion con ella, hasta que sus padres pudieran volver por ella, es una jovencita muy tierna y dudo que tu tengas problemnas, ya que estaras en una mansión... que dices????- dijo la madre por telefono como una niñita malcriada.

-esta bien, esta bien, cuando tengo que ir, donde queda y como se llama la mocosa??- dijo algo lateada ya que no era de andar con los niños chicos para allá y para acá.

-no se llama mocosa hija, tienes que ser mas amorosa, y veraz ella se llama Susume y debes ir hoy a buscarla a el aeropuerto e irte con ella a la casa de su hermano, yahiko ya está informado y no puso ningun problema, ya que la mansion tenía piscina jejejeje, allá en el aeropuerto le mayordomo que la trae te dará la dirección, te amo y cuidate arrivederci hija mia- se despidio la madre.

-arrivederci kaa-san-dijo riendo.

Kaoru se dirigió al aeropuerto a recoger a la niña, tal parecía que yahiko no tenía ningun problema en quedarse en aquella mansion, por eso mismo lo estaba odiando tanto, tenía que hacer tantos sacrificios por su familia.  
Antes de irse a buscar a Susume, kaoru había arreglado todos sus bolsos, que no eran pocos, para despúes pasarlos a buscar, cuando viniera con la niña, total, vendrian en limosina.

EN EL AEROPUERTO------------------------

-lamento llegar tarde, tu debes ser Susume-chan o me equivoco???- trato de ser lo más tierna posible con la niña, porque parecía que había estado llorando, era una jovencita hermosa, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía ser madura, aunque muy sola y sin querer kaoru se vio en ella, cuando debía quedarse con extraños.

-quien eres?? donde me vas a llevar??, no te conozco y te tengo miedo- visibles lagrimas se asomaban por los castaños ojitos de la pequeña, mientras se escondía detrás del mayordomo, pero los ojitos cristalizados por las lagrimas se abrieron de par en par, al sentir como aquella extraña chica se había arrodillado y la había abrasado igual que su madre, tan calidamente que deseo quedarse así todo el tiempo, mientras sus labios solo pronunciaban el nombre de su mamá.

-ya estas mejor??? yo te cuidare hasta que tu mamá venga por ti, vale??? seamos amigas??- le dijo kaoru, mientras desasia suavemente el abraso.

-sip- respondió ya con una sonrisa y con algo más de confianza.

-esplendido!!!, definitivamente como usted srta. kaoru no existe otra- se escuchó un aplauso detras de ellas y kaoru se giro abriendo totalmente los ojos, al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

-tuuuuu??????que significa esto, que hace este sujeto aqui???- decía demasiado nerviosa, como para pensar coherentemente, era el sujeto de la micro y su rostro se cubrió de rojo.

-tio ken!!!! cuanto tiempo!!! te heche mucho de menos, sabes???- le decía la niña, mientras corría a los brasos, de el tio???, esto se iba a convertir en un martirio para kaoru.

-"no esto no puede ser, porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi???"- pensaba kaoru, dentro de la limosina, aunque se le había olvidado por completo lo de ir a buscar su ropa- ahhhh mi ropa!!! debía ir a buscarla- grito de repente exaltando a todo el mundo.

-si quieres podemos pasar a buscarla ahora, esta bien- dijo kenshin sonriendo, aunque con cierta malicia y kaoru no entendía porque.

-se los agradecería mucho- kaoru, quedó con la duda de porque esa sonrisa tan seductora, aquello la hizo desconfiar.

-Susume quieres conocer la casa de tu nueva tía?? ahora vamos para allá jeje- escucho de repente a kenshin, no tenía idea de que era lo que pretendía este sujeto y aquello la inquietaba.

-siiiii!!!- grito susume emocionada.

-Esperenme aquí por favor, voy y vuelvo- sonrio kaoru, mientras les ofrecía asiento en su casa. Sin embargo a pesar de sus sospechas no descubrio lo que kenshin tramaba.Él se encargo de que a kaoru se le perdiera algun bolso por accidente, obligandola a demorarse.

-ehhh, quieren algo, tengo galletitas, se te ofrecen susume-chan??- le dijo amablemente, ya que el bendito bolso con su ropa interior no aparecía.

-vengo enseguida su-chan, esta bién- le susurro kenshin, una vez que kaoru ya se había retirado y la siguió.

Kaoru se encontraba en su pieza buscando el bolso, cuando escucha como cierran la puerta y se voltea rapidamente a ver quien es y sus ojos vuelven a abrirse sorprendida, a ese sujeto le fascinaba asustarla.

-andabas buscando esto???- levanto el brazo mostrando claramente el bolso por el cual ella estaba desesperada por encontrar.

-devuelvamelo!!- grito kaoru, aunque aun estaba en el suelo, ya que lo había estado buscando debajo de la cama.

-usted no tiene derecho de gritarle asi, ni a su jefe, ni mucho menos a su profesor- solto el bolso y termino de acostarla en el suelo, quedando encima de ella y robandole un beso, que no fue aceptado y que a demás kaoru mordio el labio inferior de kenshin, haciendo que un camino de sangre se formara hasta el menton.

-maldito desgraciado, solo espero que el tiempo que tenga que cuidar a esa niña acabe pronto, para no tener que verle más la cara- susurro sensual, pero notablemente furiosa, aunque por estar enojada descuido sus piernas. kenshin sin desaprovechar la oportunidad metió la mano debajo de la mini de jeans y rompio la ligera tela de la braga que llevaba kaoru, introduciendo dos dedos, aunque no demasiado ya que suponí que debía ser virgen, lo sufociente para alcanzar el clitoris de esta.

-ahhh!!!- kaoru se sobresalto y cerró los ojos abligada, ya que aquel sujeto estaba moviendo los dedos freneticamente dentro de ella, desesperandola, parecía como si su cuerpo no respodiera a sus mandatos y no lo podía detener, eso la tenía frustrada. La mano de kenshin no se detenía y a kaoru la estaba invadiendo la más desesperante de las angustias, se sentía dominada y manejada, sin poder controlar los gritos que se asomaban en su garganta, la desesperansa continuo, aunque ahora podía sentir cerca algo la aliviaría y que deseaba que terminara, kenshin aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y kaoru sintio su cuerpo entumecerse y por leves segundos olvidarse de la conciencia del mundo, solo que existia aquel extasis que había sentido.

-este será uno de los muchos orgamos que tendras, si me entregas tu alma- susurro igual que el demonio tentando a dios, con el peor de los pecados -su-chan y yo te esperaremos en el auto, no te demores- y le robo el último beso antes de salir de la habitación, mientras kaoru aun seguia tirada en el suelo, con sus ropa interior destrozada y las piernas abiertas y aun temblando.

- que fue eso???- miro hacia el techo, aun extasiada y toco su intimidad humeda, sus dedos quedaron empapados de un liquido que ella le desagrado al olerlo, y pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a rodar por los azules ojos de la muchacha -no sé como pude permitir que me tocara de una forma tan dominante, yo no soy su hembra y tampoco un objeto... maldicion!!! me las va a pagar!!!- grito entre llantos.

Despúes de llegar a la casa de kenshin, kaoru no le dirigio ninunga palabra, solo se dedicó a susume y a acostarla, luego pregunto si yahiko había llegado y le respondieron que si, pero que se encontraba durmiendo porque había tenido un día muy agotador dentro de la piscina, ya eran las 1:00 de la madrugad y kaoru había decidido tomar un baño, por suerte en su habitación gosario de un propio o eso creía. Se desvistió y se metió a la bañera, en ese momento no le importaba saber, quien estaría afuera en el living o quien andaría en los pasillos ya que suponía que eran los empleados.

- hoy a sido un día demasiado largo para mi gusto- susurro, disfrutando de las dulces escencias a jazmines y rosas.

CONTINUARA----------- 


	4. primer extasis, llegada de susumechan

**

* * *

cap 3_:"primer extasis, la llegada de susume"_**

**_Recuento cap anterior..._**

**_- gracias por traerme, puede pasar un momento para que yo me cambie ropa y le devuelva la suya- decía kaoru dentro del auto._**

**_-no te preocupes, me la devolveras en otra ocación, estoy seguro nos volveremos a encontrar- y sin previo aviso besó a kaoru._**

**_kaoru se bajo rapidamente y entro a su habitancion aprovechando que había nadie en casa. -Espero no volverle a ver nunca más!-. gritaba sonrojada._**

**_AL OTRO DÍA--------------------------------------_**

**continuara...**

**Aquel día kaoru había faltado a clases por ese incidente, así que decidio en vez de aburrirse en casa, se fue al centro de la cuidad de compras. Se cambio la ropa masculina que el sujeto de la mañana le había pasado y se coloco un top negro de una tela realmente delgada, una mini falda de jeans y unos zapatos altos, lo que la hacían ver deliciosa a ojos masculinos.**

**RRRR!!!!RRRR!!!(sonido del celular)**

**-quien será a esta hora?- se preguntó asombrada ya que suponía que estaba en el instituto y no podían llamarla allí, - alo? quien habla???-.**

**-kao-chan disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, interrumpi tu clase?- le decía una voz femenina y muy calida, aunque denotaba apuro.**

**-no mamá, hace media hora atrás me asaltaron en el bus en el cual me dirigia a el instituto y he tenido que faltar a el instituto- respondió desganada, ya que su madre no era con la persona que más quería hablar en ese momento.**

**-hijita!!!! pero no te paso nada cierto????- pregunto angustiada y notoriamente preocupada, la mamá y papá de kaoru eran empresarios ocupados y se pasaban gran parte del tiempo arriba de un avion, viajando de aqui para allá, por eso era extraño que la madre de kaoru la llamara.**

**-no... no me paso nada, aparte de quitarme todo lo que llevaba, pero bueno... para que me llamabas???- trato de cambiar el tema.**

**-veraz amor, la hija de uno de mis colegas se irá a tokio, pero ella se quedará en la casa de su hermano mayor, lo malo es que ella es una niña de 7 años y no tiene con quien quedarse, asi que yo le ofreci que tu te quedaras, junto con Yahiko en la mansion con ella, hasta que sus padres pudieran volver por ella, es una jovencita muy tierna y dudo que tu tengas problemnas, ya que estaras en una mansión... que dices????- dijo la madre por telefono como una niñita malcriada.**

**-esta bien, esta bien, cuando tengo que ir, donde queda y como se llama la mocosa??- dijo algo lateada ya que no era de andar con los niños chicos para allá y para acá.**

**-no se llama mocosa hija, tienes que ser mas amorosa, y veraz ella se llama Susume y debes ir hoy a buscarla a el aeropuerto e irte con ella a la casa de su hermano, yahiko ya está informado y no puso ningun problema, ya que la mansion tenía piscina jejejeje, allá en el aeropuerto le mayordomo que la trae te dará la dirección, te amo y cuidate arrivederci hija mia- se despidio la madre.**

**-arrivederci kaa-san-dijo riendo.**

**Kaoru se dirigió al aeropuerto a recoger a la niña, tal parecía que yahiko no tenía ningun problema en quedarse en aquella mansion, por eso mismo lo estaba odiando tanto, tenía que hacer tantos sacrificios por su familia.  
Antes de irse a buscar a Susume, kaoru había arreglado todos sus bolsos, que no eran pocos, para despúes pasarlos a buscar, cuando viniera con la niña, total, vendrian en limosina.**

**EN EL AEROPUERTO------------------------**

**-lamento llegar tarde, tu debes ser Susume-chan o me equivoco???- trato de ser lo más tierna posible con la niña, porque parecía que había estado llorando, era una jovencita hermosa, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía ser madura, aunque muy sola y sin querer kaoru se vio en ella, cuando debía quedarse con extraños.**

**-quien eres?? donde me vas a llevar??, no te conozco y te tengo miedo- visibles lagrimas se asomaban por los castaños ojitos de la pequeña, mientras se escondía detrás del mayordomo, pero los ojitos cristalizados por las lagrimas se abrieron de par en par, al sentir como aquella extraña chica se había arrodillado y la había abrasado igual que su madre, tan calidamente que deseo quedarse así todo el tiempo, mientras sus labios solo pronunciaban el nombre de su mamá.**

**-ya estas mejor??? yo te cuidare hasta que tu mamá venga por ti, vale??? seamos amigas??- le dijo kaoru, mientras desasia suavemente el abraso.**

**-sip- respondió ya con una sonrisa y con algo más de confianza.**

**-esplendido!!!, definitivamente como usted srta. kaoru no existe otra- se escuchó un aplauso detras de ellas y kaoru se giro abriendo totalmente los ojos, al ver quien se encontraba ahí.**

**-tuuuuu??????que significa esto, que hace este sujeto aqui???- decía demasiado nerviosa, como para pensar coherentemente, era el sujeto de la micro y su rostro se cubrió de rojo.**

**-tio ken!!!! cuanto tiempo!!! te heche mucho de menos, sabes???- le decía la niña, mientras corría a los brasos, de el tio???, esto se iba a convertir en un martirio para kaoru.**

**-"no esto no puede ser, porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi???"- pensaba kaoru, dentro de la limosina, aunque se le había olvidado por completo lo de ir a buscar su ropa- ahhhh mi ropa!!! debía ir a buscarla- grito de repente exaltando a todo el mundo.**

**-si quieres podemos pasar a buscarla ahora, esta bien- dijo kenshin sonriendo, aunque con cierta malicia y kaoru no entendía porque.**

**-se los agradecería mucho- kaoru, quedó con la duda de porque esa sonrisa tan seductora, aquello la hizo desconfiar.**

**-Susume quieres conocer la casa de tu nueva tía?? ahora vamos para allá jeje- escucho de repente a kenshin, no tenía idea de que era lo que pretendía este sujeto y aquello la inquietaba.**

**-siiiii!!!- grito susume emocionada.**

**-Esperenme aquí por favor, voy y vuelvo- sonrio kaoru, mientras les ofrecía asiento en su casa. Sin embargo a pesar de sus sospechas no descubrio lo que kenshin tramaba.Él se encargo de que a kaoru se le perdiera algun bolso por accidente, obligandola a demorarse.**

**-ehhh, quieren algo, tengo galletitas, se te ofrecen susume-chan??- le dijo amablemente, ya que el bendito bolso con su ropa interior no aparecía.**

**-vengo enseguida su-chan, esta bién- le susurro kenshin, una vez que kaoru ya se había retirado y la siguió.**

**Kaoru se encontraba en su pieza buscando el bolso, cuando escucha como cierran la puerta y se voltea rapidamente a ver quien es y sus ojos vuelven a abrirse sorprendida, a ese sujeto le fascinaba asustarla.**

**-andabas buscando esto???- levanto el brazo mostrando claramente el bolso por el cual ella estaba desesperada por encontrar.**

**-devuelvamelo!!- grito kaoru, aunque aun estaba en el suelo, ya que lo había estado buscando debajo de la cama.**

**-usted no tiene derecho de gritarle asi, ni a su jefe, ni mucho menos a su profesor- solto el bolso y termino de acostarla en el suelo, quedando encima de ella y robandole un beso, que no fue aceptado y que a demás kaoru mordio el labio inferior de kenshin, haciendo que un camino de sangre se formara hasta el menton.**

**-maldito desgraciado, solo espero que el tiempo que tenga que cuidar a esa niña acabe pronto, para no tener que verle más la cara- susurro sensual, pero notablemente furiosa, aunque por estar enojada descuido sus piernas. kenshin sin desaprovechar la oportunidad metió la mano debajo de la mini de jeans y rompio la ligera tela de la braga que llevaba kaoru, introduciendo dos dedos, aunque no demasiado ya que suponí que debía ser virgen, lo sufociente para alcanzar el clitoris de esta.**

**-ahhh!!!- kaoru se sobresalto y cerró los ojos abligada, ya que aquel sujeto estaba moviendo los dedos freneticamente dentro de ella, desesperandola, parecía como si su cuerpo no respodiera a sus mandatos y no lo podía detener, eso la tenía frustrada. La mano de kenshin no se detenía y a kaoru la estaba invadiendo la más desesperante de las angustias, se sentía dominada y manejada, sin poder controlar los gritos que se asomaban en su garganta, la desesperansa continuo, aunque ahora podía sentir cerca algo la aliviaría y que deseaba que terminara, kenshin aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y kaoru sintio su cuerpo entumecerse y por leves segundos olvidarse de la conciencia del mundo, solo que existia aquel extasis que había sentido.**

**-este será uno de los muchos orgamos que tendras, si me entregas tu alma- susurro igual que el demonio tentando a dios, con el peor de los pecados -su-chan y yo te esperaremos en el auto, no te demores- y le robo el último beso antes de salir de la habitación, mientras kaoru aun seguia tirada en el suelo, con sus ropa interior destrozada y las piernas abiertas y aun temblando.**

**- que fue eso???- miro hacia el techo, aun extasiada y toco su intimidad humeda, sus dedos quedaron empapados de un liquido que ella le desagrado al olerlo, y pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a rodar por los azules ojos de la muchacha -no sé como pude permitir que me tocara de una forma tan dominante, yo no soy su hembra y tampoco un objeto... maldicion!!! me las va a pagar!!!- grito entre llantos.**

**Despúes de llegar a la casa de kenshin, kaoru no le dirigio ninunga palabra, solo se dedicó a susume y a acostarla, luego pregunto si yahiko había llegado y le respondieron que si, pero que se encontraba durmiendo porque había tenido un día muy agotador dentro de la piscina, ya eran las 1:00 de la madrugad y kaoru había decidido tomar un baño, por suerte en su habitación gosario de un propio o eso creía. Se desvistió y se metió a la bañera, en ese momento no le importaba saber, quien estaría afuera en el living o quien andaría en los pasillos ya que suponía que eran los empleados.**

**- hoy a sido un día demasiado largo para mi gusto- susurro, disfrutando de las dulces escencias a jazmines y rosas.**

**CONTINUARA**----------- gabyhyatt: Hola , como es un fic, supongo que tiene cosas contradictorias jaja, quizas por eso no los vieron en el camino ejejejej, y bueno con respecto al profesor de historia, esto será muy interesante jejeje Ane himura: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la actualización anterior y aunque todavía no se encuentra en la escuela, será muy divertido verlos ejejeje DaniChan-KRK: gomen nasai por no describier tan bien los lugares, en eso aun me falta practica, pero gracias por tu acotación ya que me ayuda a seguir mejorando Naoko L-K: me alegro que te haya gustado y si la verdad es que es un fic bastante atrevido y recien esta comenzando Monika-Dono: hola niña jajaja, tienes toda la razon, además hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aqui jeje, pero bueno voy a continuar mi fic jejej cuidate mucho. Naraiel: tienes toda la razon, yo creo que ninguna mujer se resistiría a los encantos de un bombom como kenshin y que manera de conocer al futuro profeso jejejeje Kagome-1551: jeje esa es la idea la intriga, pero no te preocupes que ahora se viene lo mejor jejee espera y veraz Maat Sejmet: la historia se pone más y más emocionante con respecto a kaoru y a kenshin asi que espero me puedas dar tu opinion mediante abance la historia serena tsukino chiba: siii pretendo hacer muchas escenas de romance y lemon sobre todo asi que no te preocupes, en este capi, hice una cortita escena para ir calentando territorio asi que preparate jejej


	5. la camarita secreta, no tan secreta

**_Recuento cap. anterior--------_**

**_Despúes de llegar a la casa de kenshin, kaoru no le dirigio ninunga palabra, solo se dedicó a susume y a acostarla, luego pregunto si yahiko había llegado y le respondieron que si, pero que se encontraba durmiendo porque había tenido un día muy agotador dentro de la piscina, ya eran las 1:00 de la madrugad y kaoru había decidido tomar un baño, por suerte en su habitación gosario de un propio o eso creía. Se desvistió y se metió a la bañera, en ese momento no le importaba saber, quien estaría afuera en el living o quien andaría en los pasillos ya que suponía que eran los empleados._**

**_- hoy a sido un día demasiado largo para mi gusto- susurro, disfrutando de las dulces escencias a jazmines y rosas._**

**_nuevo capitulo..._**

**_-je je je será muy entrenido ganarme ese corazón, aunque pretendas ser rebelde, eres igual a ella, igual a todas- susurraron unos labios seductores y unos ojos amabares que parecían mirar todo con maldad, que miraban por una camara que estaba puesta en el baño y el se deleitaba desde su habitación..._**

**_-------------------_**

**_-mmm... glup! glup!- burbujitas comenzaron a subir a la superficie del agua, una srta. de azules ojos se quedaba sin respiración por quedarse dormida en la bañera- ufff!!! que torpe soy, estaba demasiado cansada, aun no creo toas las cosas que me han pasado en tan solo 2 dias... mmm? que es eso-miro atenta a un peluche??? que estaba colgado en la pared y con unos ojos extraños, se levanto de la tina y desnuda se dirigio hacía aquel extraño juguete._**

**_-mmmm que buena vista, tienes excelentes pechos mi querida kaoru-chan, ni siquiera ella era tan delicada y hermosa como tu,aunque pretendas brusquedad tus ojos demuestran mucho deseo por ser tocada por mi jajaja- rio maliciosamente, era totalmente distinto al kenshin que había visto anteriormente kaoru, este era un sujeto tan desconocido que pronto tendría la oportunidad de ver._**

**_-maldito sujeto, ha puesto una video camara, lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!- se coloco una bata y salio furiosa a encontrar al ursurpados de su intimidad.- QUE PRETENDES???!!! HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR PERSIGUIENDOME!!! YO SOLO VOY A CUIDAR A SU-CHAN!!!- frito histerica, golpeando la puerta de salida de su habitacioon y gritando por los pasillos, pero una mano aprisiono su cintura y otra tapo su boca._**

**_-eres la niña mas esquisita que he podido conocer- la tenía sujeta por detras y susurraba contra el oido de esta, bajando lentamente su mano en la cintura, hacía la intimidad de kaoru- porque te quedas quieta???- dijo pregunto introduciendo dos dedos entre las piernas de kaoru._**

**_-mmmm!!- tratado de gritar al sentirse invadida, aprovecho de morder la mano de kenshin._**

**_-argh!!!- kenshin se retiro bruscamente de kaoru, lo que provoco en ella una sensación de vacio y la espreso en su rostro, esto le gusto a kenshin y a pesar del dolor en su mano que rapidamente fue olvidado y la empujo contra la pared y puso su pierna entre las de ella, presionando y volvio a notar el cambio en el rostro de kaoru, parecía anciar que continuara,pero la quiso dejar ahí, deseando por el. se retiro antes de que kaoru abriera los ojos, caminando por el pasillo con la camisa afuera y muy sensualmente humeda._**

**_kaoru volvio a su habitación, de sus ordes safiros comenzaron a caer pequeñas perlas cristalinas que dejaban su rastro por la piel lisa. Aquel sujeto la trataba como a cualquier otra mujer, pero el problema es que en su interior kaoru sabía el tenía razón, ella deseaba ser tocada por el._**

**_AL OTRO DÍA------------------------------_**

**_(alarma)!!!!!!!_**

**_-no por favor, aun no amanece, un ratito más- la pelinegra buscaba en el velador la cosa que producía el molesto ruido, si embargo no lo encontraba y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos , pero lo que encontro le desagrado por completo..._**

**_-eres hermosa cuando duermes, pero sabes??? ya son7:30 am. y si nome equivoco tu y su-chan entran a las 8:00am. pero por supuesto tu eres la unica atrasada ella esta casi lista para irse al colegio, la dejare en el, quieres que te lleve?- susurraba muy cerca de sus labios kenshin, quien iba vestido muy sensual con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos yeans oscuros , un dios para una mujer normal, pero para kaoru que cada vez lo detestaba mas, se obligaba a verlo con desprecio._**

**_-esta bien- simplemente y levanto las sabanas, para vestirse, aunque kenshin no se movía, acaso pretendía que se vistiese delante de el??? -necesito vestirme- dijo kaoru dando a entender que tenía que salir._**

**_-claro, sera mejor que te apresures- pero no se movia._**

**_-sal de aqui, depravado- gruño, ese tipo la sacaba de quisio tan facilmente._**

**_-jajaja, vaya que duraste harto en echarme de tu habitación, jeje te habías dado cuenta esto, cuando te enojas- señalo sus pechos, justo en el centro._**

**_-maldito!- gruño furiosa y sonrojada, no sabía si estaba avergonsada o con ganas de matarlo._**

**_En el centro de sus senos, donde se centraba la parte más sensible, sus pezones se endurecian al estar enojada y esto obviamente no habia pasado de ser percibido por kenshin, que notoriamente le llamaba la antension la srta. kaoru, aunque fuera menor que el. Esos ojos ambar escondian tantos secretos para kaoru, esa era una de las escondidas razones de kaoru, porque le seguía el juego y bueno porque negar que aquel olor, cuerpo, cabellos, ojos que a veces se teñian de violeta cuando la besaban la obligaba a estar ahí. Kaoru esa noche despues de lo ocurrido había tenido una idea en como hacerle sentir a el, lo que ella detestaba sentir, la desesperacion, las ganas locas de terminar con el martirio, de tenerle dentro... le haría desearla como un loco, el aprendería que con una kamiya no se podía meter y de paso descubriria ese bagon de secretos que el guardaba recelosamente sin dejar a nadie acercarse._**

**_CONTINUARA------------------------_**


End file.
